tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Painter
Age * 15 Birth Date * July 2, 1995 Episode Appearances Season One Episodes * "Training for the Day" (first appearance) * "Criminal Intent" * "Diamonds in the Rough" * "That Special Someone" * "Butler the Not So Terrible" * "Out of the Closet" * "It's Your Call" * "Actions Speak Louder Than Words" * "One of the Boys" * "Bull in a China Shop" * "The Master and the Molotov" * "She's a Super Sneak" * "Game On" * "The Secrets of Cases" * "Bleed Out" * "House of Cards" * "I Can't Make You Love Austin If You Don't" * "Family Manners" * "The Mysteries of Jeweled Eggs" * "Royal Pains" * "Exclusive Nightclub" * "Mysterious, Very Mysterious" * "The Good Wife" * "One Step Foward" * "The Cousics Bellic" * "Crime Scene Investigation" * "Figure Strikes Out" * "3rd Rock from the Sun" * "The Academy" * "Safety Not Guaranteed" * "Lost and That's About It" * "Parents' Night" * "Crystal Maze" * "It's Always Sunny in Bluewater Village" * "Life as We Know It" * "Taking in the Trash" * "Money for Nothing" * "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend" * "Keep Your Friends Close" Season Two Episodes * "Back to School" * "Reuniting the Families" * "Big Deal" * "Wrong Side of the Tracks" * "A Royal Valentine" * "High Stakes, Low-Rider" * "Badlands" * "Find the Figures" * "Get Lost" * "Jonathan Frothingslosh Industries" * "Orange is the New Black" * "All Hands on Deck!" * "The Ballad of Mr. Frothingslosh" * "Law & Order" * "Casing the Jewel Store" * "Father/Son" * "Dreamscape" * "No Way on the Subway" * "Fame or Shame" * "Hotel Assassination" * "The Unseen Resurrection" * "Homecoming" * "Class of the Cases" * "Did Somebody Say Yoga?" * "The Dutchess" * "See the Jewels in the Manor" * "Eye in the Sky" * "The Jewel Store Job" * "Malcolm in the Middle" * "The Long Stretch" * "October 31st" * "Nervous Lady" * "Being Frothingslosh" * "Three's Company" * "By the Book" * "I Fought the Law..." * "Grounded for Life" Season Three Episodes * "Crime and Punishment" * "Photo Shoot" * "Decontruction for Beginners" * "Me Against Myself" * "For the Man Who Has Everything" * "Ice Cold Lady" * "Logging On" * "Mess with Your Emotions" * "First Date" * "Do You Have Protection?" * "Scouting the Port" * "Uncle Vlad" * "Figure's Revenge: Part 1" * "Figure's Revenge: Part 2" * "Clean Getaway" * "My Name is Butler" * "Big Trouble in Mystery Manor" * "My Girlfriend" * "Everybody Hates Austin" * "Search and Delete" * "Luck of the Irish" * "Night of the Living Dead Party" * "Living in a Closet" * "Sweet's Girl" * "Too Cool to Be Mom" * "Hide and Seek" * "Escuela of the Streets" * "Baby It's Way Too Cold Outside" * "No Love Lost" * "Boulevard Baby" * "Management Issues" * "A Cold Day at Bluewater Village" * "Frosting on the Cake" * "The Shred Fell Like Snowflakes" * "A Christmas Mystery" Season Four Episodes *"Home Invasion" *"Two-Faced Tanner" *"Butler Bust-Out" *"Public Figure No. 1" *"Cleaning the House" *"Hung Out to Dry" *"Marriage Counseling" *"Drive Misty for Me" *"Triads and Tribulations" *"Burning Desire" *"Under Surveillance" *"Give Me Bluewater" *"Life's a Beach" *"The Missing Jewels" *"Carbine Rifles" *"Sweet and Kendl" *"Kibbutz Number Two" *"Salvatore's Called a Meeting" *"Fresh Meat" *"Dead Man Walking" *"Surveying the Score" *"Bad Cop Drop" *"The Perfect Mistakes" *"A Long Way to Fall" *"Friend Request" *"Blow Your Cover" *"Sexy Time" *"Bury the Hatchet" *"Dead Skunk in the Trunk" *"Payday for Joan" *"The Third Way" (final appearance)Category:Characters